


baby doll

by Milkynubs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkynubs/pseuds/Milkynubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're alone together, you and Sans can allow each other the comfort and safety to have moments of weakness.</p>
<p>In which you have an episode that involves feeling weak, small and dependent, and Sans babies you a bit to get you through it.</p>
<p>(i'm ashamed, have a coping fic [note that this isn't a kink thing, more like a reaction to trauma or a mental disorder like bpd and dpd or other])</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> ambiguous setting, ambiguous-gendered reader, implied mentally ill reader, reader is implied slightly shorter than sans, romantic sans/reader but no mention of sex, no plot but a total mess of a fic despite that honestly

Sans tends to catch up on his sleep during or after one of his many jobs, so when you wake him up in the middle of the night with a timid knock on his bedroom door, he doesn't mind. What he does mind is how awfully distraught you look when he cracks open the door; you're shaking and ruddy from crying, tightly gripping a pillow, and his lazy grin falls and his eyes widen in concern.

“hey,” he starts, gently, but before he can continue you whimper and lower your head in shame as you begin crying again. He calmly begins to wrap his arms around you, but pulls back when you flinch, and you can't make yourself say “no, please do” with a clear voice so instead you approach and bury your face in his shoulder while hugging your pillow close. He wraps an arm around you and leads you into the room so he can close the door, and as soon as he does you have the courage to call him "Sansy", but it's barely audible and a little hoarse and his metaphorical heart metaphorically melts as he tightens his hold on you, gently hushing you and assuring you he's right here.

“what happened?” is his first question, his soft tone masking how angry he already is at whoever or whatever it was that made his baby cry. You just shake your head, still resting against his shoulder as he strokes your back to comfort you.

“nothing happened? or you don't want to talk about it?" He knows you can't always talk when you're having these episodes, he knows questions that can't be answered with a nod or shake of your head stress you out, but the questions tend to slip before he can remember, so he has to quickly correct himself. "um, do you want to talk about it now?" You shake your head. "later?" Nod. "OK, no problem, c'mere." He leads you to the bed and sits, patting the spot next to him, and he chuckles when you toss your pillow on the bed and sit in his lap instead. You both know he doesn't mind. You've been together long enough to know your boundaries. And you like his lap; nowhere near as uncomfortable as one might imagine. You lean into him as he holds you. Minutes later, when his light touches and hushing stop your tears, you look up at him and stare with what Sans perceives to be an expectant expression and he panics a little.

Sometimes it's snacks, TV, storytelling or video games that you need to feel better. Sometimes it's things to occupy your brain and hands like jigsaw puzzles and word searches, which Papyrus was always happy to watch you do (although Sans has to supervise so Papyrus doesn't try to take over or give hints). Sometimes you need copious amounts of affection, hugs and kisses and gentle touches and pet names to remind you how treasured you are. A lot of the time, all you need is a nap, which is Sans's strong suit. But usually you have an idea of what you want and clue him in on it. You're looking at him like he already has all the answers and you're waiting for him to give you what you need. And god, he's frustrated, because he feels he should know by now. He should know what his baby needs. Has he not been paying attention? He doesn't notice he's begun sweating and avoiding your gaze until you whisper "Sansy?" again and he looks back at you and hurriedly pretends, for his baby's sake, that nothing is wrong. "yeah?" But even in this sort of state, you can pick up on what your datemate (or "bonefriend") is feeling. Between you and Papyrus, it's hard to be someone's rock all the time, and his role as a caregiver means he sets unreasonable expectations for himself. You climb out of his lap and onto the bed and flop down, holding your arms out for him. 

Your voice is lazy and quiet but you manage to talk, "Jus' wanna cuddle. An' love. That okay?" He grins wide. "'course it's okay, baby doll." He lies beside you and holds you close. Fortunately for him, he's really good at "cuddle and love". His confidence is back. You could say, he's filled with determination.  
He nuzzles you. He presses pseudo-kisses to your face and revels in your giggles and pleased hums. He reminds you how he feels; how much he loves you, admires you, how much you make him want to try. From trying to get up in the morning to trying to become a better person, he's inspired by you. It brings you back to tears and he's holding you closer, trying to calm you with all the pet names he's given you. "my angel," he starts, continuing between his unique skeleton-kisses. "sweetheart, my love, my baby doll..." He continues until you fall asleep, and he follows soon after, curled against you protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt rly have any plan for how this was supposed to go it didn't turn out how i thought it would at all, i just sorta wrote and it just sorta happened i hope its ok (´・ω・`) i'm really embarrassed but wanted to make some sort of contribution


End file.
